deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Laser Sight (DXMD)
The Laser Sight, or laser-targeting system, is a weapon attachment in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Description This weapon attachment is a universal rail-mounted laser sight that allows for precision aiming by projecting a low-divergence visible laser dot on a sighted target. No dot will appear on out-of-range targets, reducing ammunition loss through test or speculation. The attachment is compatible with most weapons on the market. Gameplay The Laser Sight has two main functionalities. First, it significantly increases the inherent accuracy of weapons. Second, it provides a visible laser dot, which substitutes for the aiming reticule. A weapon fitted with a laser will always place shots at the location of the laser dot, thus making hipfire quite a lot more useful. The Tranquilizer Rifle and the Sniper Rifle, which do not have an aiming reticule, benefit greatly from this feature by allowing the player to aim the weapon without activating the scope. The laser dot also has the benefit of appearing only when the target is within the maximum range of the weapon, allowing the player to easily determine whether the target is within range. This feature is especially useful for the Stun Gun, which has a very short range. Movement and firing weapons will still affect aiming stability (however, stability can be enhanced through upgrades in cybernetic weapon handling). Compatible weapons *10mm pistol (+30 Accuracy) *Stun Gun (+30 Accuracy) *Revolver – standard and classic variants only (+10 Accuracy) *Combat Rifle – standard and elite variants only ( Accuracy) *Tactical Shotgun – standard variant only (+10 Accuracy) *Battle Rifle – standard and elite variants only (+10 Accuracy) *Machine Pistol (+15 Accuracy) *Sniper Rifle (+10 Accuracy) *Tranquilizer Rifle (+10 Accuracy) Locations :The following locations are for the main game game. For locations in DLC missions, see the respective walkthrough articles for Desperate Measures, System Rift, and A Criminal Past. Prague *Sold by Tars at Jensen's apartment building (Zeleň Apartments). One is available upon each of the three visits to Prague. *In a weapon locker in the closet of Tars' shop. You may open the door lock using a multi-tool or the keycode 9002 in order to avoid Tars and his bodyguards going hostile. *At the Lilioma Courtyard Apartments, directly to the west of the TF29 Headquarters. The laser sight is located in the left-side storage unit of the courtyard, inside a cardboard box. *33 Hlavní Apartments, in unit #203 (Jim Miller's apartment unit) on a bookshelf in the middle of the stairs. Available only during the second visit to Prague. *Chikane's Place, basement. A panic room can be accessed by pushing a button behind a picture frame on the wall. Once Inside the room, push the airplane model to open a hidden wall safe with the mod inside. *Basement of Hemingway's Fine Spirits, inside a safe. *Palisade Property Bank, Tarvos corporate vault. Golem City *In the armory at the police station. G.A.R.M. *In hanger 2, in a locker inside the south-side dormitory unit. Gallery Combat rifle laser sight 01.jpg|Concept art of the laser sight on the Combat Rifle Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided items